Uma boa lembrança
by Patty-san
Summary: Em meio à pior batalha de sua vida, aquela na qual você deve enfrentar seu melhor amigo, uma boa lembrança aparece para aliviar as dores. - //OneShot// //Shonnen,ai// //Kamui, Fuuma//.


**Copyright: **Nenhuma dessas fofíssimas personagens me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservado à CLAMP team (Satsuki Igarashi, Ageha Ohkawa, Tsubaki Nekoi, and Mokona).

* * *

**Uma boa lembrança**

- _SORATA!!!_

Gritou Kamui ao ver o amigo caindo de uma grande altura no chão. A barrera que Sorata, um dos sete selos que defendiam a terra com sua vida, havia erguido foi se desfazendo aos poucos conforme a queda.

Kamui então correu desesperadamente na direção do amigo, preocupado, pretendia aparar sua queda esperando assim que esse apenas estivesse desacordado devido ao esforço dos ataques constantes. Mas não pôde alcançá-lo e comprovar seus anseios, antes mesmo de chegar próximo ao companheiro, sentiu uma mão forte e firme lhe impedir o caminho e segurar seu pescoço, lançando-o para longe.

- Ahhh...

Reclamou da queda ao sentir a coluna por sobre alguns escombros e pedras de um prédio que havia desmoronado a pouco tempo. Gemeu tentando se erguer, as mãos às costas comprovaram alguns ferimentos ensangüentados. Olhou então para frente, procurando seu agressor. Não fora difícil encontra-lo, sorrindo perante sua situação.

- Agora é a sua vez... Kamui...

Disse o outro se agachando ao lado de Kamui, ficando assim na mesma altura que o menor.

Kamui olhava atônito o outro, que não permaneceu por muito tempo no seu campo de visão. Sentiu então fios gelados lhe envolverem o pescoço, cordas de arame lhe envolveram o fino pescoço gentilmente até que essas mostrassem o verdadeiro poder que possuíam... o de lhe privar o ar.

- ... Finalmente terminarei o serviço...

Escutou Kamui, ao pé de sua orelha, a voz maliciosa e satisfeita lhe dizer suas intenções antes de puxar, com força, a corda para os lados opostos.

Kamui levou imediatamente as mãos ao pescoço, tentando enfiar os dedos por entre as brechas do aço, tentando assim alarga-lo, procurando por ar.

- Ahhh F-Fuu.... Ahh.. Fuu... ma... não!!!

Não vê, mas sente. Aquele que uma vês havia sido seu melhor amigo agora sorria às suas costas, apreciando o sofrimento e a dor que causava.

- Fu...Fuuma... ahh... a corda...

Fuuma nada diz, apenas permanece a apertar o arame sem hesitar enquanto observava Kamui perder as forças aos poucos.

Fuuma nada diz, apenas permanece apertando o arame sem hesitar, apenas ficava a observar a dor e o sofrimento expresso na cara de Kamui, enquanto puxava as pontas com um pouco mais de força para os lados.

Pouco depois, Kamui não mais resistia, suas forças deixavam seu corpo... abriu os olhos fitando a noite escura, enquanto o corpo sucumbia, quase como se relaxasse... soltou uma das mãos do fio, e aos poucos a outra também ia deixando o pescoço livre para a dor...

De um momento para o outro, Kamui não mais fitava o céu escuro sem estrelas, mas sim um final de tarde, via o sol desaparecendo, deixando o seu rastro laranja iluminando todo o céu... o pescoço ainda doía, mas quem o estava apertando não era mais Fuuma e sim um homem desconhecido que ocultava a face sob um capuz, estava prensado contra uma parede fria, preso pelo pescoço a alguns passos do chão.

- HEY, VOCÊ!!! Largue-o!!!

- Fu... uma...?

O homem soltou Kamui imediatamente e fugiu por um beco escuro a sua direita. Kamui que estava a alguns centímetros do chão caiu violentamente no chão, sem resistir. Ainda estava no chão quando escutou Fuuma o chamar, sorriu meio sem jeito e apoiou-se na mão estendida, foi erguendo-se com a ajuda do outro, mas ainda sentia fraqueza e seu corpo cedeu novamente, caindo nos braços de Fuuma, que o segurou sem com força.

- Hey, Kamui... você está bem?

Falou a voz menos infantil que a sua a sua orelha.

- Hun?! ... Uhum...

Respondeu o outro sem palavras, sem energia. Fuuma ainda o segurava, sem ter se movido, massageava-lhe as costas com uma das mãos, a outra em sua nuca o segurando.

- A Kotori disse que você estava voltando sozinho para a sua casa, e... eu sei que esse caminho é perigoso... fiquei preocupado! Ainda bem que decidi vir atrás de você!

Kamui nada respondeu, rubro, ainda deixava-se confortar por aquela voz doce e tranqüilizadora e o carinho nas costas que recebia...

- Vem Kamui...! Vamos... Vamos para a minha casa que vou cuidar de você... de seus ferimentos...

No momento seguinte estava Kamui sentado num lugar bastante confortável, estava sentado num sofá na sala quentinha de Fuuma... tinha uma das mãos no próprio pescoço, massageando de leve... então virou-se para trás ao escutar a voz de Fuuma, o viu se aproximar comum caixinha de primeiros socorros nas mãos

- Você foi muito corajoso...

Disse o outro se sentando na mesinha que havia em frente ao sofá. Kamui novamente baixou a cabeça.

- Hey... isso foi um elogio – disse Fuuma para Kamui, sorrindo logo em seguida enquanto massageou levemente o braço do amigo para em seguida segurá-lo e puxa-lo. Kamui então levantou a cabeça ao sentir o carinho, depois sentiu o puxão e o abraço do amigo o envolvendo fortemente.

- Eu ... pensei que... iria te perder... não sei o que eu faria se ele tivesse te... - O apertou mais contra o corpo, o abraçando mais - Fiquei com medo... - suspirou o soltando depois de algum tempo... deslizou a mão da nuca até o rosto de Kamui, o fitando intenso nos olhos, agora sorria - Mas esse medo me deu forças... e eu pude te salvar!!! - ainda sorrindo, fez um leve carinho na face do outro e disse por fim - Não m assuste mais está bem?

Kamui fez que sim com a cabeça, rubro, sorria um pouco mais.

- Agora vamos cuidar desses seus ferimentos!

Antes que Fuuma fosse pegar o remédio, se aproximou de Kamui, mas não sentiu os lábios de seu querido amigo tocar a testa, sentiu a realidade voltar...

Estava caído no chão cheio de escombros e olhava o céu escuro sem estrelas, sentiu o ar procurar seus pulmões numa inspiração profunda. Então seus olhos correram até o agressor, viu Fuuma segurando o braço esquerdo com a mão direita, que possuía o sangue vermelho escorrendo por entre os dedos enquanto olhava sério para outra direção, levou a mão até o pescoço, sentindo o arame frouxo. Fuuma então sorriu o olhando (ao ver o movimento).

- Parece afinal que não foi dessa vez... seus amiguinhos vierem lhe salvar... - levou a mão suja de sangue e tocou o rosto de Kamui, aproximou o seu próprio - mas eu volto... - disse a poucos centímetros - para buscar a sua vida - disse com calma, sorrindo, para um Kamui inquietamente silencioso. Deslizou a mesma mão até os lábios do menor a tocando levemento por alguns segundos, então se levantou, e assim como seu agressor do passado, fugiu, deixando apenas lembranças...

.

* * *

_X/1999_

Fanfiction escrita em **15/04/2007** e digitada em **19/06/2007**.  
É meio antiga e eu nem editei, mas espero que gostem!!!

_**Patty-san**_


End file.
